BIO INT
Rival to MBORF, little information is known about this governmental monolith, but what is known stands as a tribute of brilliance on behalf of Bio Intelligence. Excelling in the field of research, Bio Int. secures its funding through the development of military technologies, specifically in the field of Biotechnology. While it is unknown as to whether or not Bio Int. maintains a standing in the development of public/commercial technology, it is certain that the primary focus of Bio Int. is towards technological advancement and biological weaponry experimentation. This organization was somehow responsible for the creation of the members of the Bolverk Squad, who would later invade and destroy the BIO INT headquarters as seen in Xionic Madness 1. They were also responsible for harboring the alien being XV. Since the destruction of XV and the company's main database in Xionic Madness 2, the company has never been heard from again. In the year 2009, months preceding the events of Xionic Madness, as detailed in a MBORF summary log, Bio Int. attempted to sue MBORF with the accusations that the company was performing live human experimentations. Despite their determination, the charges were dropped as not enough evidence could be provided towards the account. This resulted in MBORF taking what they believed to be the necessary action of deploying the Bolverk Squad to destroy the Bio Int. facility before this rival was capable of unearthing the truth, sparking the events of Xionic Madness 1. During the events of Xionic Madness 1.5, it is revealed that MBORF may not be the only competitor in secrecy, as a covert unit of unknown origins commences an invasion of the facility with full awareness of the XV project. As to how details of XV's existence fell into the hands of MBORF, the covert unit's contractor, or other potential threats is yet unknown; however, speculation of Xionic Madness 4 part 3 suggests that a potential outside source referred to only by his gender has planned for the downfall of both MBORF and Bio Int.. Due to a lack of information, it can only be speculated that this intervening source intended to demolish its primary competitors from the inside out to establish what an elderly Xero refers to as his "new order". It is also uncertain if the intervening covert operators that invaded the Bio Int. facility were associated with this rogue element or were part of an incidental group to indicate that there were more bodies similar to MBORF and Bio Int. that are potentially more dangerous and malicious. After the events of Xionic Madness 2, little allusion to Bio Int. is made aside from reference. Employees/Affiliates/Staff *Bolverk Squad (formerly) *Humans **Bio Int. Security Guard **Bio Int. Black Ops **BIO INT Special Forces **BIO INT Scientists *Nonhumans **ATD **XV Research and Development * Technology ** Energy ** Teleportation ** High-density armor ** Communications ** Biotechnology * Weapons * XV Technology Energy While Bio Int. is primed as a bioweapons research firm within an unspecified government, its development of energy reactors is of important note. While little is alluded to the organization's status in energy production and distribution, it is noted within MBORF's official archives that one of Bio Int.'s well known armaments, the Anti-tank Dragon (ATD) mimicked the Kareleinne-08 energy reactor constructed by MBORF. Displays of what the reactor was capable of in the following segments of the Xionic Madness series suggests that Bio Int.'s level of advancement in energy research was beyond contemporary developments of the time the series was set in (2009). It is possible that Bio Int. reversed engineered technology adapted from the XV project, as XV was noted by Omega to have energy mimicking capabilities propelled by unknown means. Bio Int., being a firm specializing in biotechnologies and biological systems, may have adapted many of its later projects from reversed engineered abilities of XV, such as teleportation, energy production, and even the development of bioweapons such as the ATD, though this much is speculation as to when XV had come into the captivity of Bio Int. is still unknown. Teleportation Shortly before the events of Xionic Madness, Bio Int. was likely in the phase development of teleportation technology with research personnel audibly cheering the accomplishment of having performed a successful teleport within the Bio Int. Facility. It is unknown as to the method of this teleportation, be it quantum entanglement or a currently unknown method of displacement. Whether MBORF was aware of Bio Int.'s status in the affairs of teleportation technology research is also unknown, as Bolverk Squad member Xero displayed surprise and confusion to the devices upon coming into possession of them; however, this may be due to the group being on a need to know basis in the XV-operation. This may also be countered under the pretense that had MBORF been aware of Bio Int.'s development of the technology, the squad should have been briefed for the strategic ground the group would have against Bio Int., though, again, MBORF may have just as well been aware Bio Int. was still in the developmental stage thus having no need to brief the squad of an otherwise imposing tactical advantage. Regardless, the destruction of the Bio Int. Facility would surely have dealt a massive blow to the corporation and would impact recovery gravely, depending on the size of the corporation and whether or not it houses multiple facilities. Much like its many assets, it is unknown as to the extent Bio Int. intended to develop this technology; whether they were capable of short range teleportation, method of powering the device, production costs, or method of separating a host (intended teleportation body/bodies) from secondary's (bodies that will not travel with the host) in the teleportation process. What is known is that organic matter is capable of being transported over relatively short distances, that being the confines of the Bio Int. Facility, and that clothing articles and pistols were also successful in being transmitted with the humans. This is unique to Bio Int. as while it's rival MBORF was shown to have a fully developed teleportation system a week after the events of Operation XV, they were for reasons unknown incapable of transmitting projectile weapons such as pistols and assault rifles. Bio Int.'s teleportation technology is also rapid at this later stage as users were capable of an immediate response to intrusion with the discovery of Xero in their lab. High-density armor Conventional armor, such as tank armor and that of light armored vehicles (LAVs), is developed to provide higher protection for a variety of purposes- be it people or a payload. Only one example of Bio Int.'s experiments have provided a small window into the advanced nature of the group's research in high-density armor, but it is a remarkable and fierce display indeed. The ATD Bio-tank is an unknown compilation of unknown creature(s) within Bio Int.'s developed armor intended to be capable of sustaining incredible amounts of damage to conventional demolitions and heavy armored vehicles; however, proved futile when pitted against the Bolverk Squad's Xero and Omega projects, with the duo having exploited its points of articulation (joints) to bypass its mobility and draw direct blows with their unconventional weaponry, the Closer and the Ripper. Communications to be added Biotechnology to be addedCategory:Organizations Category:antagonists